


I’m just... tired.

by thicccake



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Smut, if you’re not strong enough to see noya cry tho don’t click, like literally everything, this fic literally has everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22373794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thicccake/pseuds/thicccake
Summary: Asahi and Nishinoya spend some time together after practice
Relationships: Asahi Azumane/ Nishinoya Yuu, Asanoya
Comments: 4
Kudos: 90





	I’m just... tired.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted a fic that had everything so I made one. Also asanoya makes me wanna puke from how good they are together

It’s a cold winter day, practice had just wrapped up and everyone is ready to head home and rest after hours of practice matches. 

“So, you still coming over for movie night?” Asahi asks Noya as he’s changing into his cozy sweater. 

“As long as we’re watching horror movies I. Am. Down!” 

Asahi chuckles at the shorter one and adores him for his endless energy and enthusiasm. 

The cold winter obligates the two lovers to walk with no space in between them to generate as much heat as possible. Not one centimeter of gap was present. The walk home was surprisingly quiet. Asahi gets the message and understands that Noya is most likely drained and wants to rest as soon as possible. 

Once they reach the doorsteps Asahi gets his keys out of his pocket and lets Noya inside first like the gentleman he is, and walks directly behind him, closes the door shut and never has he felt so grateful for the heaters in his house. 

“Noya... is everything alright?” At this point Azumane is nothing but scared of his lovers silence. 

“I’m just.... tired.” Noya sighs out. “Hey uhh I’ll be waiting for you at the couch if you don’t mind.”

Asahi starts sensing something is wrong. He has to be careful about how he approaches him, if a wrong word is spoken, Noya will turn into the most stubborn specimen to exist. 

“Make yourself comfortable! I’ll be right there!” Asahi yells cheerfully hoping to lighten the mood up. 

He takes his coat off and heats some milk to make 2 cups of hot chocolate. As the milk is heating his mind dozes off and lists all the possible reasons on why Noya is so bothered. He snaps out of it and actually prepares the two drinks and can’t help but exclaim a powerful sigh at how good the two cups smell. 

He walks over to the living room and sees that Noya is completely blacked out. He’s huddled up with his legs up to his chest and is holding on to Asahi’s blanket as if he was holding onto it for his life. The tall one can’t help but melt over how cute he looks. 

He tries to sit down as peacefully as possible hoping not to wake his lover up. Soon he realizes Noya’s head is on his shoulder, all of his spikes have melted, his hair being softer than ever. Asahi then places a gentle kiss on his head soon enough his attention is captured by the cooking show on tv. 

Up to this point the farthest the two have gone was making out. Asahi respects Noya’s pace and doesn’t want to rush him into doing anything he feels he isn’t ready to do. 

Azumane’s eyes are glued on the screen and is actually intrigued by the baking techniques used by the professional chef, and catches his stomach growling and can’t help but crave some sweet fresh baked goods at the moment. Just as he’s staring at his growling stomach, he notices the man leaning on him starts shaking. 

“.........Nishinoya .......?”

His call is answered by nothing but quiet sobs. Asahi feels his own heart racing. Is this the first time he has seen Noya like this? He feels nothing but pain radiating from Noya, he quickly squats on the floor so he can face him, holds Noyas small and cold hands in his own hands and asks him what’s the matter. 

“Nishinoya.... tell me what’s wrong...”

His face is red and swelling. The tears are falling freely and uncontrollably. Asahi is trying his best not to pass out from this painful sight. He is so used to the happy and energetic Nishinoya. It’s nothing but unnatural for Noya to be like this. But Asahi is trying his best to keep his composure and not breakdown with him. He has to be strong for him. 

“Everything.... everything is just happening at once I can barely keep up.” His voice cracks. Asahi’s eyes are wide open, blinking hoping for clarification. “With all of the stuff going on at home, with nationals coming up all of the stress that has piled up, broke me, Asahi.” 

Asahi then remembers Noya mentioning to him that his family isn’t necessarily the most perfect, flawless family to exist, but he has never gotten into detail about them. Asahi holds his hands tighter to comfort the sobbing libero. 

“I’m sorry I’m sorry.” Noya scoffs. “I bet you’re thinking oh gosh Noya is upset is that even possible? Sorry I just l needed to let it out of my system.” 

The man with the glass heart starts tearing up. “Noya! Don’t apologize! I’m more than happy that you opened up to me about this I won’t allow you to bare this pressure alone. I’m also just as scared about nationals as you if not more, and I’ve told you several times my family is your family and I’m always here for you if you need any help with anything.” Then places a gentle kiss on his hand and looks to him eye to eye. 

“I love you, Noya, and you’re allowed to feel whatever you’re feeling but you are not alone.”

Nishinoya places a soft yet bright smile on his face and places a kiss or two on Asahi’s chapped lips. He kisses him back and sits right back on the sofa and puts Noya’s head on his shoulder. He is so proud that he changed Noya’s mood and thinks to himself, ‘this is heaven.... I can’t ask for more’. 

The taller one was making himself comfortable so he can get back to the cooking show. Within the blink of an eye, Noya jumps up and sits on his lap, staring at him with his arms between Asahi’s head against the wall. 

“Azumane....”

“Yes..?” He is blushing and Noya can see that and he loves it when he’s flustered like this. 

“You know that I love you right?”

“I do”

“But, do you know how much I love you?”

“How much do you love me Nishinoya?” 

“More than how much you love this fake ass cooking show!”

The air is filled with their laughs and this time tears of happiness are being set free. Soon enough Noya cups his boyfriends face and places a kiss. They both pull out and stare at each other’s eyes. Asahi almost loses his breath over how magical Noyas eyes look. So many shades of brown, so many. It’s almost as if his eyes are pots of the purest honey with a dash of golden glitter. He knows that his boyfriend is handsome, but him like this, glowing, with his hair down... he can’t help but gasp. Then another kiss was placed, and another.. and another. 

Noya then pulls out and Asahi can’t help but growl. 

“So when do your parents get back??” He asks embarrassingly with blush filling his ears. 

“Not anytime soon, we can take our time.” 

Noya proceeds by taking his sweats off and hinting for Asahi to do the same. 

“Uhh we can go up to my bed if you want-“

“This time just our underwear... is that fine?” Noya feels slightly embarrassed saying this, but he just isn’t ready for that yet. 

“More than fine are you kidding me??” It’s Asahi’s turn to take his sweats off and now the only barriers between them are their boxers. 

Noya places his hands on Asahi’s heated chest as they’re making out and can’t help but squeeze both of his nipples. 

“Wait Asahi.” 

“Is something wrong?”

“Yes.”

Nishinoya takes Asahi’s hair tie out, allowing his long hair to flow freely. 

“I love it whenever you wear it down. I love it so fucking much.” 

His giant boyfriend blushes and responds to the pinch by a quiet moan and arching his back, causing friction of both of their boxer covered arousals. Noya feels thrilled by that feeling, and starts grinding as he’s cupping his face with his thumb playing with his scratchy beard. He can’t help but think he can kiss him for hours and would never get tired or bored. Asahi grips on Noyas hips and starts moving his own in the same rhythm. 

[[[if there’s any confusion let me clarify their positions, asahi is sitting on the couch, noya is on top of him, they’re in their boxers making out and they’re grinding like a goddamn machine.]]]

Noya starts going faster and harder, with Asahi’s deep moans, it’s the only source in this life that can give him this amount of energy, especially after practice. Soon enough, as much as Asahi hates it, he pulls away from Noyas pink and soft lips, “N-Noya I think I’m about to-“ 

Asahi comes, inhaling and exhaling heavily, Noya stops for a few seconds to adore this masterpiece. He starts thinking to himself how did this Greek god even fall in love with him too. He’s a Greek god with heart of glass, who wouldn’t feel lucky for having this combo? 

Noya gets back to moving back and fourth and a few seconds later he cums. Asahi knows that Noya is known for his impressive stamina, so seeing him like this he can’t help but place kisses all over his chest and adores all of his upper muscles one by one. 

“You’re so good at this Asahi.”

“You’re *great* at this Noya. You’re great and you look amazing. So handsome.” Asahi chuckles at Noya as his entire face is flushed with bright pink. 

After cleaning up they both head to Asahi’s bed to nap. Noya feels like the coziest and most comfortable person to exist whenever he wears Asahi’s pjs. They’re both lying on their backs, with Asahi’s right arm supporting Noya’s neck. 

“Ya know, Azumane, this is the first time I’ve cried in front of someone,”

Asahi Mmhmm’s back. 

“i think I’m relieved, I guess, I was just afraid I think... but having you and you being supportive, thank you so much.”

“Come on you know that you don’t need to thank me for that, I cry to you all the time like the giant baby I am because I know you won’t judge me and I know you listen to me and understand me... we’re that compatible and that’s what I love about us so much.”

Asahi brings Noya closer and the shorter one turns and hugs his chest, with their legs knotted up too. 

“I love you... so much....”

“I love you so much too.”


End file.
